Only the Best
by dreaming-freak
Summary: Who would'nt be desperate enough to send his psycho, senseless, unbalanced son to a cooking school? The Sabuku family IS, no questions asked! Gaara x ?


Only the best

**Prologue**

It was two in the afternoon when the telephone rang, disturbing the tense silence in a home office. The individual picked up after having looked at the unpromising caller I.D., _Ervin Public High School_.

"Hello," he said as he knew that some bad news was going to be broken in the following minutes.

"Is this Mr. Sabaku?" the female voice from the other side of the line asked.

"Yes. Speaking?" Irritability was starting to show in his voice. It was always the same introduction.

"This is the secretary from _Ervin high school_; I am calling to notify you that there is a problem at this moment. You are called upon to come here immediately, if not as soon as possible, to discuss your son Gaara's case and take him home."

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line.

"Ok," The man finally said before leaving the house and getting in his car.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The conclusion has been that Gaara got expelled, four days after the beginning of classes… including the weekend. So that makes…August 30th (half day to get the schedule) and September 1st, the first day of classes, that he actually attended.

It was a sunny day, not particularly happy, but nevertheless sunny and warm. Gaara sat in the backseat to avoid being at touching distance, just in case, and waited for the long scold. His father had a scowl on, not a good sign. They drove in silence and it was quite obvious that they weren't going straight home and quite as obvious that he was going to get a harsh punishment.

"I have figured something out," began the father, breaking the quietness.

"…"

"You are not made for studying."

They drove some more and that made Gaara confused. What did his dad mean? That he would stop going to school? Was he going to make him illegally work or something? He wouldn't allow it! Like every minor, boy or girl his age, he had the right to get proper education until the end of his secondary!

"I don't have the patience to try and send you to other schools where I'll see you drop out of each and every one, one after the other, and getting averages in the 20s." Pause, then, "You have the ability, but you are not exploiting your potential and, most likely, aren't planning to. Sitting on a desk and doing paper work isn't your thing, I realize now. So, I took an important decision. I'm sending you to a private boarding cooking school a friend of mine owns."

The red-head didn't think twice about showing his disgusted surprise. _Cooking_? Hah! Yeah right… He couldn't cook if it were to save his life. He'd end up poisoning himself or something…There must be a trick somewhere…

"What?" He demanded more explanations.

"He owns a popular restaurant chain that serves in only the best hotels and in the most important and expensive places. The students are specially formed and taught to be and do the best. It requires some talent but you're a special case. He let you in as a favor for me. I knew you wouldn't stay long in a normal school. I didn't expect it to be this fast however…It starts in the second week of September so you still have time to get ready. Maybe you can make friends there…"

That was the last thing Gaara wanted, _friends_, pff, what a rip off. He wouldn't get persuaded by something like that.

"And what if I say no?" He asked, regaining his former self.

"At this point, you cannot say no. End, of discussion."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Hyuuga's residence was more filled than usual. Some guests were over for diner. There was a total of 14 feet…or seven people, sitting on the dining table. The food was exceptional: expertly done. Anyways, after everyone finished, they scattered pretty much around the whole residence, the kids watching TV, the brothers talking business, the ladies talking gossips…

"I don't understand why you aren't sure about this project. It would be good experience for your daughter!" Hinata's aunt stated assertively.

"I don't know…" Hinata's mother replied. "Maybe I'll think about it."

The two women were known to be very wise and, ok whatever; I'll cut the useless descriptions.

"We signed Neji up for that school I told you about," started Hinata's aunt again, talking to the other lady. "He will go for the test next week,"

"That's great!" replied the other lady.

"I'm sure Hinata would be happy to go their also, I mean, sure it is far and maybe a little tough for her but she has to strengthen her character a little." Continued Hinata's aunt.

"She's ok around Neji,"

"He's her cousin, but did you see her around strangers?"

The mother hesitated. "What can I say? She's not the most confident person I know…"

The other lady gave her the knowingly look.

"Hmm…let's go tell Hiashi now then."

They climbed the stairs and knocked on the man's bureau's door. They entered and went straight to the point.

"Hiashi, what do you think about sending Hinata with Neji?"

"I don't think that is possible." The man replied without hesitation. "She won't stand a big chance."

"Why do you say that?"

"He says that because…" The twin, Hizashi, Neji's father, decided to inform. "…because she's a girl."

"? What do you mean?"

"The man in charge has gender preferences and for some unknown reason, only three girls are chosen versus an unlimited number of boys. That is what he means," Answered Hiashi.

And the conversation went on and on. Hinata's mother argued with the character strengthening point. They all pondered on the question until Hizashi came up with something.

"Hey, how about you send her as a boy? She'll have more chances-"

"No way!" Answered Hiashi immediately. "That is insane."

"It is a possibility." The other calmly defended.

Hizashi's wife wasn't on his side. "Oh come on, you're only saying this because it isn't _your_ daughter. I mean, would you get Neji to dress as a girl to enter a school?"

They all contemplated that and mental images made them laugh.

"That's different. I can see Hinata with baggy jeans …but not Neji with a skirt…"

After having joked with that for a while, they started to realize it wasn't a very bad idea after all. They called the youngsters.

"Do you want to go with Neji?" Hinata's mother gently asked her when they arrived.

"Yes…" she replied, looking to the floor.

"We agree-"

She looked up, her face illuminated. Neji smiled.

"-under one condition." This time, Neji smirked.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering if it was something torturous or… "Is it… something bad?" she asked hesitantly.

Her father thought about the way to tell her but couldn't find the right words. He signaled to the mother.

"No…well, yes, well, I don't know. It depends on how you see it."

"Then…what?" she questioned, anxiety beginning to rise in her soul.

"I'll say this straight out. We can send you, but you have to modify a little detail about yourself." She began.

Hinata expected the 'you have to be assertive, confident', so she relaxed.

"You'll have to pretend to be a guy…and not get caught." Her mother bluntly declared.

"Pretend to be a guy…and not get caught." She repeated the statement, incredulous.

"Yeah…"

After having fully absorbed the meaning of the words spoken, she gasped.

"…You're joking, right?" she asked.

"No, I'm serious." The woman affirmed… seriously.

"But…that's not…correct!" she baffled.

"I'm sorry…" the other woman, her aunt, said, as if someone has died or something.

Neji stared at everyone in disbelief. That was just…_crazy_! He predicted _anything_ but that!

"I'm more likely to be accepted this way?"

"I guess…"

"Then it's all good." She smiled.

Hinata and her optimism inseparable.

"Then it's all set," Hizashi stated. "Neji will help you shop tomorrow, will teach you to talk the talk and walk the walk, but for now, we'll be leaving."

Ok…Since when has _he_ gotten dragged in all this? He just shrugged. Whatever, he didn't care. He was kind of curious to see how she would manage, as a male. He couldn't wait for the start of their school year…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sakura, me and your dad have an announcement to make," Ms. Haruno said excitedly with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" their daughter asked with as much enthusiasm.

"We have decided to think about your request-"

"You bought me a car?"

"No…" The mother said uncertainly. "The other request. We signed you up for that cooking school-"

Sakura screamed in delight.

"Oh! THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said hugging each one of them. "I can't wait! I'll go pack right now!"

Mr. Haruno looked at his wife perplexed. "Never again…" he said. "Never…again."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

And just like that, many people have been notified that they were expected for the entry test. Everyone…almost everyone, prepared hard, until the day finally came. Each one of the individuals (about one hundred in total O.o) said their goodbyes and took the train to the same destination where someone will be awaiting their arrival. Whether they would have to return or not was something no one could predict. All they knew was that they had to pass the crucial entrance exam no matter what, even if it meant crushing others.

To be continued.


End file.
